The need for installing shelves at intersections of structure walls or ends of furniture, which form corners, has existed for many generations. Many solutions are based on placing a shelf on a bracket, which has been fixed to the corner walls at the desired height.
A corner bracket is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,143 (1919) of Conterio, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
A shelf assembly and a support bracket are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,082 (1985) of Sack, et al. which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. This solution is supposed to overcome the limitations of previous solutions, including that of Conterio. These limitations also include being assembled of many separate components, whose assembly is expensive and time consuming, while also being aesthetically unpleasant to the sight.
However, even the solution of Sack, et al. has its faults, particularly the need for mounting means, such as nails or screws that are partially inserted into a pair of walls that form a corner before the installment of the shelf assembly.
None of the prior art devices enable easy installment and removal, which are done quickly and without requiring tools, of a utility corner shelf bracket, upon which a corner shelf is mounted.
There is therefore a need for a utility corner shelf bracket which enables easy installation and removal, which are done quickly and without requiring tools, and upon which a shelf can be mounted, and it would be advantageous if additional accessories could be engaged, for the purpose of bearing loads.